Patético Corazón
by Aspros
Summary: No todos los finales son felices, ni mucho menos. Pero a veces, incluso en los tristes finales, un patético corazón puede encontrar la llave para seguir latiendo, aunque sea un poco más, aunque sea un poco más de tiempo.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, en realidad esta historia la hice durante mi trabajo, ósea, comencé escuchando una canción romanticona y todo surgió. Para los pocos que se preguntan qué paso con mis demás historias, pues tranquilos, las continuare, solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo o inspiración, como quieran llamarle.**

**Sin más que agregar, espero que les guste y se emocionen y derramen alguna que otra lagrima como yo casi lo hago. Definitivamente soy demasiado sensible… rayos.**

**Nota: **Les recomiendo una canción romántica y triste, algo con lo que ambientar la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para el disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

**Resumen: **No todos los finales son felices, ni mucho menos. Pero a veces, incluso en los tristes finales, un patético corazón puede encontrar la llave para seguir latiendo, aunque sea un poco más, aunque sea un poco más de tiempo.

**Patético Corazón**

**By**

**Aspros**

Yo no era alguien que acostumbrase acudir a estos sitios de recreación de forma cotidiana. Admito que la bebida y la música eran buenas compañías, principalmente en momentos de necesidad, pero mi reticencia a los espacios concurridos como este o como yo los llamaba: "sucias cantinas", donde cualquier persona desconocida puede hablarte con intención de saludar sin darse cuenta de tu estado de ánimo, o simplemente no puede aportar algo más al momento, son las cosas que me detienen de salir y disfrutar de un momento de paz.

Alcé la mano para pedir otra copa de licor. Me gustaba la sensación que me producía en la garganta, como si fuera un poco de calidez que recorre el cuello e inunda el pecho, para terminar en el estómago dejando una dulce sensación en la boca, una dulce sensación de bienestar que me producía paz para pensar en la razón por la que acudir a este lugar era la mejor decisión.

Qué demonios hacia aquí en primer lugar, se preguntaran. Como dije en un principio, no acostumbro lugares de esta índole, pero quería probar algo nuevo, algo de paz y tranquilidad para analizar hasta este preciso momento, el por qué había terminado así.

Hinata Hyuga, ella era la razón de mi actual pesar. El porqué del estar aquí, en este preciso instante, sosteniendo mi cuarta copa de licor.

Voltee a ambos lados viendo todo tipo de caras, unas conocidas y otras no tanto. Nada que me interesase la verdad, o eso quería creer. Tal vez era solo un vano intento para no verme como en verdad creía que me vería, o tal vez incluso ver a alguien en peor situación y así no sentirme tan patético.

"_Patético"_

Si, esa era la palabra que me definía en estos momentos. Patético como cualquier hombre enamorado de un imposible, como cualquier idiota que anhela tocar el cielo con las manos y que, aun sabiendo que jamás podrá hacerlo en la vida, sigue intentándolo, aferrándose a esa estúpida e insulsa esperanza.

"_Patético"_

Lo sabía, lo veía en el mirar de todos aquellos que me conocían. Sus miradas llenas de lástima, llenas de algo que me hacía sentir cada vez más pequeño e insignificante.

Tomé la bebida de un solo trago y pude sentir como el líquido caliente bajaba por mi garganta. Saque unos billetes del bolsillo y sin molestarme en contar, los puse en la barra. Sabía que sería más que suficiente, después de todo, solo era un licor barato de una sucia cantina.

Salí del local y comencé a caminar sin rumbo fijo. Solo quería distraerme y no llegar a mi hogar. Con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada al frente avance viendo a uno y otro lado, viendo a la gente pasar a mi lado, a las mujeres hablando entre ellas o cargando la despensa de la semana; a los niños jugar en las calles o simplemente gritando por cualquier tontería, a los vendedores y los compradores, a mil y un personas que se me hacían tan ajenas como la ciudad en que vivía.

Me detuve en la estantería de una pastelería, "Luvove" recitaba el cristal. Mire dentro y pude ver una gran cantidad de comensales comprando y degustando uno que otro pastelillo. De entre todas las personas una pequeña niña capto mi atención. Saboreaba una deliciosa rebanada de pastel y sin tragar el pedazo que tenía en la boca, golosamente ya llevaba un trozo más hacia su boca. No pude evitar dejar salir una sonrisa cuando vi que el pedacito de pastel había caído sobre su lindo vestido manchando de color oscuro.

El recuerdo vino a mi mente como un trueno. Así la había conocido, así la había visto por primera vez.

_Cruzaba mediados de marzo en la ciudad de Konoha y en esas épocas el calor era más que insoportable. El frio clima de invierno había dejado lugar a la sofocante y movida primavera. Después de una ajetreada mañana de trabajo solo quería salir a comer algo delicioso, un lugarcito para olvidarme de todos esos burócratas que solo ansiaban obtener mas dinero. Un lugarcito para comer algo y leer en paz._

_Había caminado dos cuadras desde el edificio de la empresa. Algunas personas que pasaban a mi lado me veían al caminar, pero volteaban después de unos cuantos segundos al darse cuenta que no era a quien buscaban. Debajo del cubre bocas sonreía como niño, nunca fallaba._

_Al fin llegué a una pastelería que se veía respetable. Un café por supuesto. Entre y agradecí en silencio la sensación del aire acondicionado que inundaba el ambiente. Busqué una mesa en la cual sentarme y tome asiento. Una mesera acudió ante mí para ofrecerme el menú._

_-Un café y una rebanada de pay, por favor-_

_-En seguida señor- contestó y fue al mostrador._

_Sin nada más que hacer que esperar, saque el pequeño libro que siempre llevaba conmigo. Como lo esperaba nadie mas volteó la mirada, nadie sabía que estaba leyendo la nueva novela de "Ven, ven paraíso", después de todo la cubierta de una agenda no llamaba la atención. _

_Concentrado en mi lectura me separaba del mundo, no escuchaba y no veía nada más hasta que algo captaba mi atención. Ese era un detalle de mi personalidad que hasta ahora aún conservo y, estoy seguro, siempre tendré. _

_Conté hasta diez y después hasta veinte. Estaba decidido a ignorar a aquella persona que, parada ante mí de forma silenciosa, interrumpía mi lectura con su sola presencia. Desde el rabillo del ojo podía ver como esta, por sus pequeñas manos, jugueteaba con sus dedos en un gesto nervioso._

_-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señorita?- pregunté alzando la vista._

_Y ese fue mi primer error._

_Ella era la chica más preciosa, más hermosa que en mi vida había visto. Benditas fueran aquellas personas que me aconsejaron usar cubre bocas para ocultar mi identidad de las personas, porque estaba seguro que la imagen de mi rostro no expresaba nada más que la cara de un pez muerto._

_Ella asintió en silencio. No estaba seguro del porque no decía nada, pero le agradecí que me diera tiempo para quitar esa cara de idiota que había puesto. Le sonreí con confianza instándola a contestar._

_-¿Pu...puedo sentarme?- preguntó con delicada voz._

_Sin dudar asentí. Y ese fue mi segundo error._

_Tomo asiento frente a mí, aun con esa actitud de timidez que adornaba su rostro y sus mejillas. Miré a ambos lados y efectivamente todo el lugar estaba lleno. Por un instante mi ego de hombre se desinfló al darse cuenta que ella eligió ese lugar por necesidad más que por mí, pero aun así estaba bien, a fin de cuentas era yo quien estaba frente a ella._

_La mesera trajo su pedido y anotó el de ella. Un café y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. No era algo que yo hubiera pedido, pero a quien le importaba, era un amargado y antisocial hombre obsesionado con el trabajo. Pero ahora solo era un hombre más, no el líder de una empresa multimillonaria, ni el heredero de la poderosa familia Hatake. Aquí y ahora, solo era un hombre tomando un café frente a una bella chica y que, por cierto, estaba usando un cubre bocas._

_-¿Ya habías venido a este lugar?-_

_Ella me miró, no esperaba mi pregunta. La vi mirando a ambos lados, dudando si contestarme o no. Tome un sorbo de mi café sin quitarme el cubre bocas y la situación produjo el efecto esperado. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios al ver mi cubre bocas cubierto de café y espuma. Yo también reí a pesar de que lo hice a propósito, su sonrisa era contagiosa._

_-…Si, ya había venido- contestó limpiando una pequeña lagrimilla que había escapado de sus ojos perlados._

_Quité el pedazo de tela que cubría parte de mi rostro y la mire directamente. También esperaba la reacción que en muchas mujeres y no los suficientes pocos hombres producía su rostro. Una mirada perdida y un sonrojo que los mantenía petrificados hasta que algo los sacaba de su ensoñación. En verdad no entendía tal reacción, no le gustaba, era odioso y de mal gusto tener que llevar esa cosa en la cara todo el tiempo para no causar suspiros repentinos o caídas accidentales. Juraba que se veía al espejo todas las mañanas, no estaba tan feo… ¿o sí?_

_Pero ella me miro por unos segundos, como pensando en algo más allá y luego volvió la vista a la mesera que había traído su pedido, ignorando el hecho de que ella si había tenido la reacción esperada._

_La mesera salió de su ensoñación para mi suerte y se retiró hacia el mostrador murmurando cosas que no alcance a escuchar. Regresé mi atención a la chica frente a mí y me encontré con que ella mi miraba directamente a los ojos con un ligero mohín de su ceño._

_-Juraría que te he visto antes- dijo ella._

_Yo alce los hombros y sonreí. Si se acordaba no había más que hacer y si no lo hacía, mejor para mí._

_-Causo ese efecto en muchos otros, al parecer me parezco a alguien famoso- le hice señas para que se acercara y le susurré en tono confidencial. –Aquí entre nos, dicen que me parezco a ese tal Sasuke Pitt o Naruto Clooney-_

_Ambos reímos y yo solo pude darme cuenta que desde hace tiempo ya no hacia esto. Reír como cualquier persona, disfrutar de la compañía de una total desconocida y a la vez, encontrarme con la que sería… el amor de mi vida._

La madre de la niña limpió el vestido con una servilleta humedecida y la pequeña volvió a sonreír. Era bonito ver como los niños no se preocupaban de más, no pensaban en problemas o se pasaban horas y días sintiendo tristeza por algo que no podía ser. A veces envidiaba toda esa ingenuidad, toda esa inocencia.

Reanudé el paso. Ya estaba atardeciendo y el sol caía en el horizonte, a través de los grandes edificios que adornaban la ciudad. Pronto el frio arreciaría y las luces de las calles se encenderían. La gran mayoría de las personas saldría de paseo al parque, a un café, a un restaurant o incluso al cine.

Una pareja de adolescentes paso cerca de mí y no me moleste en hacerme a un lado. El hombro del chico golpeo el mío y ambos nos miramos en claro reto. La chica me frunció el ceño en advertencia e instó a su pareja a seguir caminando, seguro que no quería que alguien como yo arruinara su noche.

"_Patético"_

Así me sentí una vez más en el día. ¡Intentaba liberar mi frustración con un chico que seguro no rebasaba los 18 años! ¡Por Dios!

Frustrado y con un nudo en la garganta seguí hacia enfrente, intentando olvidar la escena en la cual me había visto inmerso. Váyase a ver, Kakashi Hatake, presidente de Shinning Light Inc. no puede calmar la frustración y la descarga en un pobre chico que, para colmo, es menor de edad.

Paré en un escaparate y compré una cajetilla de cigarros. En realidad no tenía el vicio de fumar, pero una vez había leído sobre los efectos de la nicotina en el cuerpo y, omitiendo todo eso del cáncer y enfisema pulmonar, tenía un efecto relajante. Lo encendí y di la primera calada, solté el humo al aire y continúe mi camino.

Doblé la esquina y pude ver al otro lado de la calle el cine que tantas veces nos vio juntos. Crucé y me asomé a la cartelera, con el cigarrillo olvidado en mi mano. Aun recordaba las batallas perdidas al escoger cual película veríamos.

_-Hinata, ¿segura que quieres ver esa?-_

_-..¡Sí!-_

_La vi, valiente y temblorosa, decidida a ver una de las tantas películas de terror y que yo sabía, no le gustaban. Sonreí ante su actitud y me acerqué por detrás. Cruce mis brazos por su cintura y recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, acunándola como siempre lo hacía._

_-Princesa, si no quieres ver esa película, podemos ver cualquier otra-_

_Ella volteó a verme con ese adorable mohín que siempre adornaba su rostro al enfadarse. Me miró con lo que ella creía era una mirada de disgusto pero que a mí me ablandaba el corazón._

_-Siempre vemos la que yo quiero, nunca hemos visto una película que tu elijas Kakashi-_

_En ese momento me vi en una encrucijada. Ciertamente nunca escogía las películas, en primera tenia gustos que no congeniaban con la bella y tierna Hinata Hyuga. Disparos, sangre y zombies no eran del todo su agrado. Y en segundo, no me importaba en absoluto. Tenerla a mi lado, tomar su pequeña mano entre la grande mía. Escuchar su risa durante una película cómica o sus lágrimas en una dramática. Podría observarla durante toda la película, grabando en mi retina cada una de sus emociones._

_Simplemente la amaba demasiado para importarme cual película ver._

_-Princesa, te amo y me gusta ver las películas que eliges, como esta "Como si fuera mi primera vez". Se ve buena-_

_Me acerqué a uno de los promocionales de una comedia romántica, ¿quién demonios eran esos actores? Va, sus nombres aparecen en alguna parte del cartel. Y por la imagen parecía que tenía que ver con un hombre y una mujer. Su risa me distrajo y volteé a verla. Mi miraba divertida, le sonreí. Me había descubierto en un vano intento de recomendar el primer poster que vi y que no era de terror. _

_-Kakashi-_

_La vi aun con la duda rondando su rostro. Seguro la idea de la tremenda injusticia de ver películas románticas al lado de mi novia sin ver películas de acción y matanzas a diestra y siniestra, aun rondaba su cabeza. Suspire y me acerqué a ella._

_-Amor… el solo hecho de estar a tu lado me hace feliz- la tomé de la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos. Lo había dicho muchas veces, pero siempre sentía la necesidad de recordárselo, de decirle cuanto la necesitaba. _

_-No puedo pedir más que vivir feliz a tu lado, y si hay algo que necesito más que nada… es agradecer porque estás aquí-_

_La besé. Deseando mostrarle todo lo que mi corazón anhelaba gritar, expresar lo que mi alma quería expresar, lo que mis labios querían decir. La abracé más a mí, demostrándole a ella y a todo el mundo que la amaba más a que nada ni nadie, y que no importaba nada si ella estaba a mi lado._

_-Te amo princesa, incluso aunque te gusten las películas cursis que pueden producirme diabetes-_

Ambos habíamos reído como dos tontos enamorados. Sabiendo que yo no era la persona más romántica, podía hacer uso de toda mi fuerza para decir, de vez en cuando, algo bonito.

Tiré la colilla del cigarrillo. Las ganas de fumar se habían ido desde hacía rato ya.

En un principio me había preguntado, cuan profundo podía afectar la perdida de alguien. Cuando mi padre murió, mi madre le siguió. Los doctores habían dicho que había perdido las esperanzas de vivir, y que simplemente, cuando alguien se rinde va a morir, se haga lo que se haga. Y eso lo había vuelto a ver en otras situaciones, y la idea de morir de amor me pareció de lo más absurda e irreal, hasta ahora.

No imaginaba que tan fuerte se había anclado esa niña de ojos perlados a mi piel. Ni siquiera tenía la más remota idea de cuan profundo de había enterrado en mi mente y corazón.

Por qué el solo hecho de pensar en ella, me hacía querer abandonar todo… porque, parecía que sin ella, no podía ver la luz.

_-Lo siento princesa, he estado demasiado ocupado esta semana… te lo compensare-_

_Ella asintió en silencio, aceptando calladamente lo que yo decía. Me sentía muy mal por dejarla de lado una vez más, pero la empresa cruzaba difíciles momentos y me necesitaban ahí, las 24hrs del día para que todo lo que habíamos hecho, no se fuera a pique._

_-Kakashi, ¿no crees que has trabajado mucho?- _

_Ella avanzó hacia mí y toco mi rostro. Palpó con sus delicados dedos las ojeras que bajo mis ojos se formaron, la barba insipiente que en mi cara había crecido. _

_-Te has descuidado un poco amor-_

_-Lo sé, pero esto es necesario. No me pasaría todo el día aquí encerrado si fuera mi decisión-_

_-Es tu decisión, Kakashi- insistió._

_-Hinata, comprende. Este es el legado que se llevó la vida de mi abuelo y mi padre, es mi herencia y mi carga. Es mi vida-_

_Tarde comprendí que algunas cosas tienen tanto valor, simplemente porque nosotros se lo damos, escogiendo prioridades erróneas, sin darnos cuenta que descuidamos lo que en verdad vale._

_-Comprendo… la..mento molestarte-_

_Dio vuelta y salió de la oficina, dejándome petrificado en la silla del presidente empresarial que ahora se sentía demasiado grande. Cuando dijo lo último, voltee a verla, y pude ver una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla antes de que la puerta se cerrara._

_Miré la pantalla del ordenador, las tablas de ganancias y pérdidas seguían igual, los impuestos no habían aumentado durante nuestra pequeña charla. Todo seguía perfectamente igual que antes. Lo único que cambió fue el hecho de que ahora me sentía como un idiota, como el peor idiota del mundo._

_No sé cómo le haría, no sé cómo se mantendría la empresa sin mí. Pero a la mierda todo, mi Hinata valía más que todos esos millones que se encontraban en ese jodido edificio._

_Salí del estacionamiento casi llevándome al guardia de seguridad que me miró feo, pero tampoco me importo demasiado. Conduje a alta velocidad y vi el celular al lado de mi asiento. Tuve una idea, si la iba a compensar, lo haría con creces._

_Marque un número muy conocido para mi sin siquiera ver la pantalla. Unos segundos después una voz contestó al otro lado de la línea._

_-Necesito un favor-_

_-Sí, ¿recuerdas esa florería a diez cuadras del edificio? Necesito que hables con la señora, dile mi nombre y ella comprenderá. Mándalo todo a casa de Hinata-_

_-¿La empresa? Me importa una mierda Yamato, Hinata estaba llorando por mi culpa y si no me perdona juro que hare de tu vida un infierno-_

_-¿Qué tienes que ver en esto? No tengo idea y no me importa, ahora ve-_

_-…Si, prometo darte las vacaciones que te debo desde hace dos años… si, prometo invitarte la comida durante el próximo mes… ¡oye no abuses!-_

_-Gracias amigo-_

_Colgué con la confianza renovada. Había planeado esta forma de pedir perdón desde hace tiempo y sabía que un hombre precavido vale por mil._

_Llegué a su casa y bajé del auto cerrándolo de un portazo. Me acerqué al pórtico y toqué el timbre un par de veces. Respiré una par de veces intentando calmarme, relajarme ante la que sería una tarea titánica._

_La puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre joven que tenía los mismos ojos perlados que mi Hinata. Me miró de forma dura y yo le respondí de la misma manera. Conocía su odio hacia mi persona, el hecho de la diferencia de edades no era pasado desapercibido para ellos y a pesar de todo lo que les había demostrado, aún tenían reticencia a mi persona._

_-Hatake-_

_-Hyuga-_

_-Debería darte una paliza, ¿sabes?-_

_-No me defendería, Neji. Pero si lo harás, hazlo ahora y no pierdas mi tiempo-_

_Alce la barbilla, invitándolo a dar el primer golpe. No me opondría, lo merecía. Conté hasta diez y el dolor jamás apareció. Lo miré y él se había hecho a un lado, dejándome entrar a la mansión que con tanto recelo vigilaban._

_-Aunque te odie, ella te ama. Se molestaría conmigo si te lastimo-_

_No dije nada, Neji era un hombre justo, de eso no cabía duda._

_-Pero eso no evita que odie verla llorar… una vez más Hatake y te romperé cada uno de los huesos del cuerpo-_

_Pase de el sin decir más. Era un acuerdo silencioso entre dos hombres que amaban a una sola persona, de diferente manera, pero con la misma intensidad._

_-¡Hinata!- grité desde el patio de la mansión._

_-¡Hinata!-_

_No me importaba que uno que otro sirviente me mirara con el ceño fruncido por arruinar la paz del lugar o como si estuviera loco. Pero si, estaba loco y haría lo que fuera para que esa niña de ojos perlados volviera a sonreírme. Una ventana del segundo piso se abrió en mi dirección. Sabia de ante mano quien era, por que no era la primera vez que venía hasta este lugar._

_Mi confianza se quebró cuando la vi. Tenía los ojos rojos, aunque estuviera lejos podía verlo. Había llorado._

_¿Qué tan estúpido había sido? _

_-Hinata-_

_-Kakashi, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo su padre, a un lado de ella desde la ventana._

_-… vine a hablar con Hinata- aseguré con toda mi fuerza._

_-Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo- _

_Desde arriba cerró las ventanas alejándome de mi Hinata. Unos guardias acudieron a mí con la intención de sacarme de la mansión. Me tomaron de ambos brazos y me arrastraron con facilidad hacia la salida. ¿Acaso este era el final? ¿Todo terminaría así, sin más?_

"_Patético"_

_Mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo. No, no terminaría así. Eso era más que claro._

_Lancé una patada a la pierna del guardia a mi izquierda y entre la sorpresa libere mi brazo dándole un golpe en la mejilla que lo tumbó al suelo. Corrí hacia la mansión sin pensar en más, luego les pediría perdón. Doble un pasillo y subí las escaleras. Conocía la habitación de Hinata y sin detenerme abrí la puerta._

_Hiashi y Hinata me miraron al yo entrar. Hinata parecía sorprendida, su padre en cambio me miraba simplemente con el ceño fruncido. Avancé unos pasos hacia ella y fui interrumpido por su progenitor. Ya me estaba cansando que se interpusieran en mi camino, sinceramente._

_-Largo de mi casa-_

_-No me iré sin que ella me perdone-_

_-Ella no te perdonara-_

_-Eso lo veremos- aparté a Hiashi sin delicadeza, ya hace tiempo que quería golpearlo, despacito al menos, desde hace tiempo._

_-Hinata-_

_Ella mi miró, aun con los ojos llorosos y sentí mi corazón llorar al mismo tiempo. No sabía que decir, todo mi discurso se había borrado de mi mente y ahora me encontraba frente a la persona que amaba sin nada que decir. Bien, entonces le mostraría todo lo que quería decir._

_Tome despacio su mano entre la mía y al guie hacia la ventana. La conduje a mi lado para que mirara el patio y pude ver como abría los ojos sorprendida mirando dicha parte de su casa llena de coronas florales con distintas frases que expresaban mi amor por ella._

_-Hinata- ella me miró. –Soy un tonto, y creo que jamás dejare de serlo. En el futuro estoy seguro que volveré a ser el causante de tus lágrimas y tu pesar. Por eso desde ahora te pediré que me tengas paciencia, porque a pesar de que soy el hombre más tonto del mundo, soy el hombre que más te ama en la galaxia-_

_-Kakashi…-_

_-Tú eres mi más valioso tesoro princesa, pero a veces puedo olvidarlo. Por eso no quiero que olvides que jamás te dejare de amar, pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas… te amo-_

_Y la besé. Ahí, en su habitación, frente a su padre y todos los sirvientes chismosos que nos veían desde el patio. Frente a Yamato que nos veía desde el portal, riendo por haberse ganado unas largas y merecidas vacaciones y por un mes de comida gratis._

_Bueno, no me importaba, tenía a mi más valioso tesoro entre mis brazos. Ella me había perdonado y nada más me había importado en ese momento._

Y ahora estaba aquí, frente al portal de su casa sin saber cómo o cuando había llegado, o siquiera desde hace cuánto tiempo estaba ahí.

¿Qué hacia allí en primer lugar?

Ya todo había terminado, todo finalizó porque ella así lo decidió. ¿La odiaba? No, no podía, me era imposible odiarla. Aun la amaba tanto, incluso a pesar de que ella se rindió.

Mis manos se convirtieron en puños y ahí, en medio de la noche sin que nadie me viera, lloré.

_-Señor, su esposa está muy mal-_

_-Pero ella estaba bien, ¿qué quiere decir con que está mal?-_

_-Su estado es grave, ahora ella está en coma-_

_-¡¿Qué demonios está diciendo?! ¡No puede ser!-_

_Todo había sido perfecto. Nos habíamos casado con la bendición de su padre y de su primo, todo era demasiado bueno. _

_-…Señor, tiene que decidir si salvar al bebe o a su esposa-_

_-… ¿qué?...-_

_Mi mundo se vino abajo. Ella jamás mostró rastros de enfermedad, jamás nada malo pasó durante su embarazo… Todo había sido perfecto._

_-Si interrumpimos el embarazo ahora, puede que su esposa se salve… Pero si queremos salvar a la creatura, no sabemos si su esposa sobrevivirá-_

_Eso fue lo único que escuche antes de correr dentro del hospital hacia la habitación de Hinata. Nadie se atrevió a detenerme. Muchos me veían, me conocían desde hace algún tiempo, conocían del caso de mi esposa y me miraban con lastima. A este punto me importaba poco el hecho de mostrarme débil ante los demás. _

_Llegué a su habitación y abrí la puerta con sigilo. Ahí estaba ella, sobre una camilla de sábanas blancas, suave y delicada. Pálida y débil por la enfermedad. Despertó por el ruido y me miro para luego sonreírme. Yo no pude responderle, las lágrimas que cursaban mi rostro eran fieles testigos de mi tristeza._

_-Hinata…-_

_Me acerqué a su cama y me arrodillé a su lado. Tomé su mano y la besé. _

_-Kakashi…-_

_-No mi amor, o digas nada… saldremos juntos de esto… te lo prometo-_

_-Kakashi…-_

_-Iremos a un mejor hospital, aquí no te están tratando bien-_

_-Kakashi… basta-_

_-Hinata, por favor-_

_La miré desde mi posición; me sonrió una vez más. _

_-…Quiero… que Hana… viva…-_

_-Lo hará, tendrá una vida feliz con nosotros… Hinata, por favor, no te rindas-_

_Estaba llorando como jamás lo había hecho. Mi vida se estaba extinguiendo frente a mis ojos, estaba perdiendo mi más valioso tesoro. _

_¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? ¿Por qué se la estaba llevando a ella? ¡¿Por qué maldita sea?! ¡¿Qué demonios había hecho ella para sufrir así?!_

_-Kakashi, salva a nuestro hijo… Yo siempre estaré con ustedes-_

_-No, no, no… por favor, Dios, no… Hinata, Hinata-_

_Fui sacado de la habitación. Se necesitaron de varios guardias para lograr someterme. Les pedí que no lo hicieran, que no me distanciaran de la mujer que amaba, que no me alejaran de la luz de mi vida. Nadie me escuchó._

_Y lo último que pude ver fue su sonrisa cálida, una sonrisa que me instaba a continuar. Que me pedía "se feliz"._

_Que me decía, Te amo._

La puerta frente a mí se abrió. La siempre y dura mirada de Neji me vio con comprensión. Se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar.

-Llegas tarde… el funeral ya comenzó-

-…Lo sé-

Sin más que hacer, me decidí a caminar. Al frente como siempre lo había hecho. No sabía si podría ser feliz en un futuro, pero alguien me necesitaba. Nuestra hija, Hana me necesitaba y la defraudaría ni a ella ni a su madre.

Seguiría adelante, aunque mi corazón llorara cada noche por la mujer que amaba. Aunque mi patético corazón jamás olvidara.

No, a este punto ya no era más patético, solo era un corazón enamorado que seguiría adelante.

Un valiente corazón que había amado y perdido, y que ahora tenía una razón para latir.

_**FIN**_

**¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó? Yo casi nunca manejo el estilo de narración en primera persona, pero leí un libro que lo usaba y decidí probar. Con suerte podía salir algo bueno.**

**Espero les haya gustado. Espero poder leer sus opiniones y saber si les movió, aunque sea un poco, la fibra sensible.**

**Cuídense mucho. Nos leeremos pronto, ¿vale?**


End file.
